Ginny's Love at First Type
by draco's butterfly
Summary: Seeking an escape they fall into a world of different magic. When they meet in this world they work together so that they can get revenge against her brother and a famous boy.


**Disclaimer**: This story is rated PG-13 for a reason. This story belongs to the Goddess JK Rowling and all the characters as such. I do however have original characters, which are characters from my own imagination. I just want to warn you that this prologue is severely violent. There will be fluff and love and more stuff in due coarse.

**Summary**: So now I invite you into the world of a girl whose brother abuses her verbally. Also you will meet a boy who is abused physically by his father. Seeking an escape they fall into a world of different magic. When they meet in this world they work together so that they can get revenge against her brother and a famous boy. Her brother is trying to set them up while his abusive father beats the boy because of the famous boys triumphs.

Prologue 

**Be yourself to be free**

Dance like there is no one watching

Sing like there is no tomorrow

It might be your last chance

Be free with all your heart

And don't let gravity tie you down

To the stones of the cobbled street

Be free to fly

For it might be your last chance

Speak when no ones listening

Dream when all are awake

Feel the fire in the cold

And may your heart never break

Feel like you are an eagle

Free to its highest supremacy

Play alone and feel yourself in two places at once (a/n: note to all ye perverted minds…. NOT IN THAT WAY)

And know to your fullest and most fathomless desires

That you are free

Cry when you are happy

Smile when you are sad

Talk on the phone when no one answers

And be silent when all are talking

Love with all your heart

And never give up on your dreams

For those dreams are your hopes and wishes

So be yourself to be free

Be yourself for who you are

And then at last you will be free

Rachelle Krawitz

_**Draco's POV**_

I sat on my bed dressing listening to "Adam's Song" by Blink 182, which was a classic muggle song but for some weird odd reason I could really get into it. I lay on my bed singing along with the lyrics.

"_I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I trace the cord back to the wall. No wonder it was never plugged in at all. I took my time I hurried up. The choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone,_" I sang and then I jammed into the guitar solo on my invisible guitar when a house elf named Casey came in.

"Master Draco, sir?"

"Yes Casey," I said turning down Blink 182.

"Your father wishes to speak with you downstairs in the parlor. He wishes you come down at once Sir."

"Sure. Just let me get into some proper attire for father he wouldn't want to see me in these."

By this I meant my jeans and a Black basketball jersey. I ran to my closet and pulled out my navy blue robes and changed into them.

"Tell my father that I will be down in a minuet."

"Very well sir" Casey left and I brushed my hair and walked down stairs to see my father seated in the parlor drinking a glass of the famous Malfoy Elderberry wine.

"I am here father," I announced my presence as I walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"Good, now what do you think of fulfilling your destiny?"

"My destiny, father, what is that?"

"To become a death eater and uphold the family honor. So are you going to uphold that honor, for you know that nothing is worth anything without a name and family honor? You know that son, am I correct?"

"Yes, father. However I will not become a death eater to uphold the family honor. I refuse to become something that could only make me be something evil. And this I am not. I may be your son but I am not evil like you. True, I hate mudbloods, but why must I hate them father? They have never done anything to me. You can disown me, hurt me, lock me in my room until Hogwarts starts, but I will never… I repeat never become a death eater. He is not God as all of his lesser minions and some of his minions in his inner circle think. He is just some man trying to cause hate and discontent and I will not be apart of it."

"You shall pay for your insolence my son. From this point further you are no longer the Malfoy heir. You are banished to your room until you come to your senses."

And with that he pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio." I fell down on the floor and fell the stabbing of invisible knives all over my body and yelled. As I yelled the spell was finished and went to my room. I cried and hit the floor trying to block out the pain. I turned on "Adam's Song" again and I sat by my computer and turned it on. I cried silently as it booted up and heard Casey come in the room.

"Oh master, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, get me some pain killer potion and a plate of macaroni and cheese. I will be remaining in this room till Hogwarts starts up again…"

Meanwhile…300 miles south of the Malfoy manner a girl was in the same set of depression.

_**Ginny's POV**_

I walked downstairs in my jeans and white tank top only to see Ron and Harry watching my mum baking the cookies. They were my favorite. I thought, "Mmm… mint chocolate chip cookies!" Just then as I walked in the room Ron came up to me, and Harry followed.

Ron said, "Hey Ginny. Can I have a moment of your time please?"

I looked at him and said, "Sure Ron."

Harry followed us for a moment and thought the better of it so he sat at the table and ate a cookie that my mum handed him.

Ron turned around and looked at me, "He likes you Ginny. Now is your chance I know you still like him. Come on go out with him."

"No"

"Why not? Are you to afraid to do what you want?"

"No, I won't do it because I don't like Harry anymore."

"Oh come on you slut, we all hear you crying out for him through your hot husky and heavy breathing. You are the one jerking off to him. Why do you try to deny it?"

"What the fuck Ron? How dare you say that to me? I don't jack off to anyone, least of all Harry. Do you think after all the years that I have wanted him that I could still want him?"

"Oh yeah and that's why you were murmuring his name in your sleep last night. Yeah right, you're a real bitch you know that Gin. I know you love to imagine yourself with him and doing a lot more then snogging. You are such a slut Ginny. I can't believe you won't go after him."

Slap. "That's enough Ron. I will not hear anymore of your crap I refuse to be treated as if I have no right to live."

"You do, and that's to please one man, and he wants you now."

"Oh shut up you filthy bastard."

After that I ran up my stairs and cried. I turned on my computer. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower running all of the words Ron had just said off of my body and down he drain. Water was like that. I began to think about all the times I had liked Harry and that I had actually jerked off to him when I had started, but then I didn't like him anymore. It had been two years since I had stopped liking him. I hadn't wanted anyone else except for one day when I swore that Draco was gorgeous but after that day I hadn't wanted anyone again, not even Draco. I lathered up my hair and gently massaged my hair with the soap as I thought about this.

Something had just appeared to me as I rinsed my hair. The soap was like a cleanser washing my body from the filth of the words that had been displayed on my body by my own brother.

The thought of my brother angered and depressed me even more. It wasn't like I didn't like him. It is just that he had a way of treating me as if I didn't have a right to live. It was like he hated me even though I was so nice to him. It was like this all the time. I would do nice things for him then he would walk all over me. I hated it. I stepped out of the shower and muttered the charm "Dryus" which would make me completely dry and then I walked to my room. In my room I began to work on my defense against the dark arts homework…


End file.
